1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to ensuring that no undetectable data errors are introduced during a data modification process.
2. Related Art
Data storage systems provide storage for data of a host system. As solid-state storage capacity increases, semiconductor device features shrink. The smaller devices are more susceptible to “soft” errors caused by, for example, alpha-particles. While these soft errors do not cause permanent device damage, they corrupt data stored in devices such as registers and memories. Error checking codes such as cyclic redundancy codes (CRC) are used to determine whether a data error has occurred over data for which the CRC was calculated.